Project Axium Storyline
by Lt.Col.Fang
Summary: Project Axium Storyline A game being designed on CryEngine


**/ Zein Litro drives to a town in a humvee. daytime**

**Starts to unpack in his apartment. Big earthquake. (5 seconds) Causes explosion in apartment. (2 seconds). /**

**Blackout (4 seconds). Hears breathing. Wakes up on floor(vision blurry). Character stands up. Sky is orange.**

**OBJ: Escape the degrading building.**

**Character goes through building. finds dead bodies. he gets attacked by a zombie. Since character has no weapons he runs back all the way to top with zombie following(zombie runs as fast as character to provide a scary encounter as zombie is only 1 meter away.)**

He goes back to his apartment and jumps out of new big hole. OBJ COMPLETE.

/ Zombie also follows player. Zombie gets shot by person off screen, player looks. Sees marine in digital camoflauge. \

by now the sky should be night

Marine beckons you to follow. OBJ ADDED: Follow the Marine.

Player follows or soon gets killed. Marine gets killed while working way through first floor of building(please make marine look elite as much as possible with many scripted actions and marine needs to get killed by hand to hand combat. Marine strikes first blow. Monster hurls him to collide into you. Player stands up and pick up gun.)

OBJ ADDED: Defeat the monster.

Player defeats monster.

Moves on. Fights through lobby and ends up in street.

/Player sees helicopter. National people that to escape they have to reach other side of town./

OBJ added

Player navigates through street. Pick up ammo from dead marines. Finds one marine barely alive.

/marine explains dispatched to control hostile situation. Finds out that they were repelling zombies when axium(not yet named) rampaged./

player chooses whether or not to rescue marine. If player rescues, they experience slower walking and more recoil from weapon and no iron sights.

If player rescues marine, he gains ally(marine is only broken his leg.) that walks slowly but nonetheless helps the player. He can die.

Eventually after going through all these fuckin streets (about an hours worth of gameplay right there lol)

End up at roadblock. However, they tell you to turn back or they will shoot. Marine walks on and holds up hand but still gets shot in forhead. player runs away.

Player simply goes on. As he walks for about a minute or so he finds civilian waving.

Civilian tells that there was secret military project base underground. Find out that Zombies let go through hidden doorway.

Journeys with civilian. He can die. He guides you to get his weapon. (if he dies before guiding him to his weapon objective is failed and you move on to find the entrance. No objective marker. Player finds entrance through gunfire noise). After he can help you.

Player finds entrance and sees two delta force soldiers holding zombies off. Player should join in otherwise they get killed within fifteen seconds and player has to play by himself.

Player must keep delta alive as delta runs across to seal the door.(tlhis is extremely hard..)

If he dies, screen pauses, lets player decides who runs to seal door. If delta is chosen and dies too, player has to seal. If both delta survive. They receive radio transmission.

/delta and player in building. Delta explaining they must reopen door(much to players reaction) and find a cure antidote thingamajigy.\

they fight through level to get to the elevator(it's a long level btw). They go into elevator.

/suddenly one delta dude(depends. If only one delta is alive at the time, player gets no backup)/

scripted action: delta shoots through roof and mutated homosapien falls through.

They eventually fight to stairs and go down stairs to find antidote.

Player and delta are injected with antidote.

they fight to top to reach door.

/they reach the door to find it sealed. Marines had sealed it. Talking to marine through a camera thingy. Marine says unable to do so. He needs a couple minutes to manually do it.\

(this is the hardest part) zombies attack in numbers unseen to player.

Delta gets killed(he should have an entire mob of zombies on him and only a few on you to make sense as he IS delta) and you are alone for fifteen seconds where the zombies attack you. Then door opens and an entire squad of marines (about 8) go through the door and start shooting.

Player can get shot by marines so marines should have voice warning before door opens so player gets out of doorway.

Player travels with marines to explain more in detail about the projects and that Project Axium had previously rampaged and killed marines that player found in beginning of game. Axium is still unaccounted for.

Hopefully when they get back to roadblock the players team of marines are still alive. AXIUM destroys the roadblock(he is fuckin huge like a fuckin elite in halo 3 7-8 feet tall extremely muscular with black body8 armor that covers his entire body.

The marines fire on him.

Axium treats all enemies equally meaning he will go for the closest person to him. Axium requires a minumum of 1000 bullets into him (thus making marines useful).

\When axium is defeated a couple army guys congratulate you and the marines(if any are still alive.)

blackout

scene shown where either player rejoins the Marines and you see him fighting along with the marines that survived or where the player is living a normal life and has a hawtie wife xD with a narration detailing the aftermath/emotional impact etc. \

Bonus mission where it puts you in the battle that you just saw in that cutscene and your fighting along with the ones that survived

Note: When rolling over Marines/Delta they should have names.

Scripted Words:

"Keep your eyes peeled"

"Fuckin zombies im gonna fuck em up you just watch"

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

"Contact"

"I see em"

"Fire!"  
"Shoot em"

"Cant believe this is hapenin/"

"Its finally over."

"Give em hell marines!"

"Pick your target! One shot one kill!"


End file.
